danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kirumi Tojo
|english talent=Ultimate MaidDanganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=超高校級の「メイド」 |romaji talent=''Chō kōkō kyū no “meido”'' |translated talent= Super High School Level Maid |gender= |height = 176 cm (5' 9")NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=84 cm |bmi=16.8 |blood_type=B |likes = CleaningNDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Resting |family= |participated=New Killing School Life |execution=Thread of Agony |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Milky Way High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Kikuko Inoue }} Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the New Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Her title is Ultimate MaidDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「メイド」 chō kōkō kyū no “meido” lit. Super High School Level Maid). She is a very talented maid with a very strong sense of duty. History Early Life While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi was able to carry out any job and created a reputation for doing perfect work. She is popular among freshman and was even selected as a bodyguard for visiting heads of state. This was later revealed to be a mere rumor, as Kirumi explained that she was only employed as a maid.Meeting with Tōjō. She also stated that she turned down the job to run a country.Tōjō's profile. During this time, she attended Milky Way High School (天ノ川高校). Prior to the New Killing School Life The Gopher Plan The True Event New Killing School Life A Maid's Duty Creation and Development Name ---- Her given name kanji 斬美 kirumi, can be translated as "slicing/beheading beauty" while her last name kanji 東条 tōjō, means "provisions from the east". Alternate Fates ---- In New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version, Kirumi was first seen in the lodging area along with Tsumugi Shirogane and Ryoma Hoshi. She introduced herself as the Super High School Level Maid to Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi. As Makoto explained that she is a very talented person as a maid and athlete. Kirumi humbly denied his statement, saying that all of them are overstatement. Later, Kirumi cleaned all the students dormitories before the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder. She states that she doesn't see the culprit during that time and Tsumugi's testimony proves Kirumi's alibi. Appearance Kirumi is a tall, thin young woman with dull silver hair and bangs that obscure her left eye (Though sometimes it can be seen when expressing certain emotions). Her eyes are green and her maid outfit consists of a black button up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wears a black headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wears black gloves with sliver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Her dress also has black lace attached to the bottom of her skirt. Personality Kirumi is a refined, mature young lady who's described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She has a keen mind and talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job, as well as capable of being independent and do things on her own. She is polite and formal, as well as quite serious, and very willing to use all of her power to cooperate with the other students.Seiyuu revelation. As a maid, her creed is "duty before self". Thus, she has a very strong sense of duty and a will to work for the sake of others even during the Killing Game. She voluntarily does house work such as cleaning and preparing meals for the students, even making sure each time that there's both Japanese and Western cuisine.Tōjō's profile from the official website. Because of this, the other students seem to have strong trust in her, and she tends to wait outside the dormitory in case anyone has any requests for her. Her concern and kindness is often described as "motherlike", with Kokichi Oma even asking her to be "his mom". However, being a high school student, Kirumi completely denies such comparisons. On the other hand, Kirumi lacks the concept of doing something for herself, and for her even to have a conversation is a request. Talent Ultimate Maid While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi is able to carry out any job, and has created a reputation for doing perfect work. She is also talented at various sports. she takes care of cooking and cleaning for the other students. In other languages Kirumi's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kaede Akamatsu Shuichi Saihara Tenko Chabashira Ryoma Hoshi Kokichi Oma :Hope's Peak Academy Students: Byakuya Togami Quotes New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version (English) *"For you to make a false statement when our lives are at risk... I am not amused." (Scolding Kokichi Oma during the Class Trial) List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Komikkuansorojī'' Trivia *Kirumi is the tallest female character in Danganronpa V3. *Kirumi's Birthday (May 10) coincides with the Maid Day in Japan. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Kirumi the 10th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll References Navigation ru: Кируми Тоджо es:Kirumi Tojo pl:Kirumi Tojo fr:Kirumi Tojo Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed